with you i feel almost complete
by MichelleMcfly
Summary: Florence es una chica normal pero con problemas familiares. Por lo que decide entrar a trabajar a una agencia de publicidad, donde su jefe será Dougie Poynter,quien esconde un pasado y una personalidad tormentosa. Por otra parte existe la historia de Natalie, quien en años anteriores había tenido serios conflictos con la novia del actual chico que está enamorada.
1. Capitulo uno: La bienvenida

_La lluvia no paraba, ni tampoco parecía tener planes de detenerse. Suspiré. Agarré el paraguas y me dirigí exactamente hacia el centro de Londres. Tomé un bus, que lamentablemente, al detenerse en el paradero mojó todos mis zapatos. "hoy no será un buen día" pensé. Me senté en el cuarto asiento para ser más exacta, me puse los audífonos y esperé a que el bus llegara a mi no tan deseado destino. El bus se detuvo, miré mi reloj que marcaba las 3 en punto. Me paré enfrente del inmenso edificio que tenía delante de mis ojos. No les mentiré, quería devolverme. Suspiré. _

—_Hola — Lo primero que veo en el edificio es una recepcionista, bastante delgada y con una piel muy blanca. Ella espera a mi pregunta, pero decide atender el teléfono primero. Puse los ojos en blanco, apoyé mi mentón con mi mano y esperé a que colgara. — Busco a la señora Smith — Digo sin ningún tono exacto. __De manera muy eficiente la mujer agarra nuevamente el teléfono y aprieta un botón._

—_Si claro, si. Espere — Escucho su conversación. Se pone el teléfono a un lado. — ¿Quién la busca? _

—_Oh — Mente en blanco — soy Florence. — Que tonta mi respuesta. La recepcionista frunce el ceño, y luego repite mi respuesta. De manera no muy convincente decide dejarme pasar._

—_Noveno piso, oficina 656 — Sonríe de forma muy hueca. Suspiro. ¿Acaso las cosas no pueden ser distintas? Digo, ¿No puedo llegar y entrar a este lugar, Siendo que también me pertenece? Lamentablemente no es esto lo que quiero, por lo que decido pasar desapercibida. En el ascensor debo admitir que me sentí bastante incomoda, a tal punto que tenía muchas ganas de vomitar y salir arrancando de aquí. Demasiado tarde. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, topándome con mucha gente con aspecto empresarial. Me paro enfrente de la puerta que tiene con marcos dorados "656". La puerta se abre y la secretaria de manera cordial me indica donde esta la persona que vengo a ver. Camino exhausta. Y allí esta, con su pelo anaranjado, un traje que debe ser carísimo y unos aros de perla que hacen que su cara se ilumine. No siento felicidad, para nada._

— _¡Florence! —__Grita y me da un abrazo y un beso en cada mejilla __—__ ¡Que grande que estas! __— Levanto una ceja, trato de ignorarla sacando un papel de mi bolso._

—_Eh… bien — Digo sin ningún gesto en la cara — Sólo venía para que firmaras esto — Dejo el papel en la mesa. Ella se pone unos lentes que tienen escrutados una marca muy cara. Lo lee detenidamente pero aún así no entiende nada._

— _¿Qué es esto? _

—_Es mi permiso para trabajar, como verás papá ya lo firmó — con su boca formó una "o" abriendo mas de lo normal los ojos. Sentí una sensación de estar satisfecha. Con lentitud, agarra un bolígrafo y firma en el lado izquierdo. _

—_Supongo… —__hace una pausa, desconfiando de lo que dirá __— que la firma de tu padre no es falsa… — Al escuchar la última palabra, pongo mis ojos en blanco, agarrando el papel y metiéndolo al bolso. Sentía mucha rabia dentro de mí, me sentía agotada de cada palabra que ella decía. _

—_Nunca cambias — Digo saliendo de la habitación — Ah… y no te preocupes, no es que quiera trabajar por que mi papá me lo pidió, lo hago por que no quiero nada que venga de ti ni de tu gran empresa — Sonrió. Sentí un poco de arrepentimiento, pero en un instante todo eso se fue al ver su cara de despreocupación. — Creo que no debería darte las gracias, por que es tu deber — Agarro con más fuerza mi bolso, y me retiro con los mismos sentimientos que tengo siempre que hago esta visita. Tristeza, frustración, rabia mientras que todos los recuerdos vienen a mi, y ninguno de ellos es bueno, ni tan bueno como para alegrar mi vida._

**I.**

_Dos meses después._

— ¿Cómo te ha ido en el trabajo? — Me pregunta Charlie mientras lavo los trastes. Aproveché de apoyarme en el mesón de la cocina para poder responderle de manera más cómoda.

— ¿Sabes? Para tener 17 años creo que lo he hecho bastante bien — _Gracias por vivir en un país donde sólo los mayores de edad trabajan. _Sonreí. Creo que con mi padre es la única persona con la cual puedo sonreír de manera no-fingida.

—Opino lo mismo — Secamos los últimos vasos. Luego de eso me dirigí a mi habitación. Paredes color blanco invierno, luces de navidad colgando del techo y muchas fotos con mis amigos de estados unidos. Suspiro al ver lo último, tirándome bruscamente en mi cama.

Mi alarma sonó a eso de las 6 AM. Maldición. Fui directo a la ducha, haciendo pequeños masajes en mi cabello, me lo sequé y alise las partes que me hacían sentir desconfiada de mi cabellera. _¿Qué puedo usar para trabajar?_ Pensé mirando mi armario. Agarré una falda recta de color azul marino, mis pantis de color piel, y una polera blanca de seda con lunares del mismo color de la falda. Agarré mi bolso y bajé al primer piso. Charlie todavía estaba durmiendo por lo que decidí no despertarlo.

Al llegar a la agencia publicitaria noté que todavía no llegaba todo el personal, por lo que intenté sentarme un rato en recepción. Pero cuando estaba apunto de tocar la silla, llega mi jefe con una actitud muy molesta.

—Quiero dos cafés en mi oficina —dice apuntándome. Dejo mi bolso en recepción y rápidamente corro a Starbucks, que esta en toda una esquina. _¿Qué pido? Oh dios, que idiota. Okey, a todas las personas les gustan los capuccinos. ¡A mi jefe le gusta sin azúcar!_

—Quiero dos capuccinos sin azúcar por favor — Sonrío segura de mi decisión. _Uff, casi me da un infarto. _Tomo la bandeja y rápidamente corro hacia la agencia. Stacie, la recepcionista me hace señas para que me acerque.

—Llegó muy enojado esta mañana. Deberías dejarle el café más tarde — Dice de forma muy amable. Rubia, delgada, y exageradamente maquillada, esa es Stacie.

—Creo que debería ir ahora, me los pidió con urgencia al parecer — Hablo con un tono bajo, para no interrumpir su llamada al teléfono. Lentamente camino haciendo sonar mis tacos, claro, tenía que parecer que era "adulta" y no una chica que todavía no termina la preparatoria. Al pensar en ello hago una mueca con mi cara, parándome en frente de la puerta de mi jefe. _¿Cómo será la escuela este año? ¿Podré aguantar trabajar y estudiar al mismo tiempo? _Cuando golpeo la puerta todos mis pensamientos se ven interrumpidos. Tiro mi falda hacia abajo, veo que mi peinado este bien sin soltar los dos cafés que llevo en mano. Suspiro.

—Pase — reconozco la voz de mi jefe, un tono seco y autoritario. Pongo los ojos en blanco, vuelvo a suspirar y siento como mis manos transpiran. Cuando abro la puerta rápidamente miro alrededor de la oficina, color crema, muchos cuadros con títulos, tiene una cantidad exagerada de libros y cosas con diseños toscos. Hay alguien sentado además de el, pero no puedo verle la cara, solo la espalda. Me acerco y dijo los cafés ahí. Aprovecho de mirar al tipo que esta junto a mi jefe. Es hermoso. Su pelo es castaño claro, ojos azules. Llevaba una camisa en cuello V, un collar que le llegaba hasta más abajo del pecho y unos bermudas. Mierda, mis manos sudan mas de lo normal.

—Buenos días —se me ocurre decir. El no mueve ningún musculo de su cara, sólo mira al jefe. Ambos prueban el café que acabo de traer. Por dentro estoy mas que nerviosa, siento muchas puntadas — ¿Esta todo bien? ¿Al…algo más? — El chico que acabo de nombrar pone una cara de desagrado, tirando el café a un lado. Me quedo petrificada al ver su reacción. _¿Qué habrá pasado? _Miro a mi jefe, que sigue tomando su café, pero me mira muy molesto.

—Nunca te pedí un café sin azúcar —Dice el chico que nunca había visto en mi vida — Esto esta asqueroso — frunce el ceño — y dime Joe… ¿Este es el tipo de gente que contratas? — y ahí me hundí completamente. Mis hombros cayeron, mis manos sudaban sin detenerse. Mi mente trabajaba en maneras de poder arrancar. Mi respiración se agitaba al mil porciento, y yo no entendía que era todo esto. _¿Será una cámara indiscreta? ¿Por qué me esta tratando de esa manera? _

—Florence retírate — Pestañeo mas de cinco veces para poder absorber lo que me acababa de decir, pero no podía — ¡RETIRATE HE DICHO! — mis ojos duplicaron su tamaño, sintiendo la humillación mas grande que me han hecho en mi vida. Cierro la puerta delicadamente, aun que me gustaría haberle dado un portazo. Me voy directamente al baño y me encierro, a llorar. _ Esto no estaría pasando si ella no me hubiera abandonado, esto no estaría pasando si todo hubiera sido diferente. No, no diferente… si hubiera sido normal, si ella se hubiera hecho cargo de todo._ Echo un poco de jabón en mis manos, y me lavo la cara rápidamente. Me miro al espejo_, oh dios estoy desbastada. _Arreglo mi peinado, aliso mi falda y como si nada hubiera pasado salgo. Aun que obviamente todo estaba dentro de mi cabeza, los gritos, la escena cuando bota el café. _"¿Este es el tipo de gente que contratas?" _Engreído.

En todo el día no volví a ver a mi jefe, ni menos a el. Nadie supo lo que había pasado, cosa que me alegró un poco. Llegué a mi casa agotada, queriendo darme un baño. Por suerte no estaba mi padre, por que si no tendría que haberle dado el sermón del por que tengo los ojos tan hinchados. Me metí a la tina mientras mi cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas. Me apoyé en un extremo, dejando mis brazos a los lados. Mis ojos se cerraron por si solos.

"_¿Este es el tipo de gente que contratas?" "Retírate te he dicho" "nunca cambias" "Supongo… que la firma de tu padre no es falsa" _

— ¡Florence! —Grita alguien. Que hace sacudir mi cabeza, abriendo los ojos rápidamente. Maldición, me había quedado dormida — son las una de la mañana, ve a dormir… puedes resfriarte si te quedas aquí toda la noche — Me da una toalla. Trato de protegerme en ella. — ¿Te pasó algo?

—Nada, estoy bien — Suspiro. — gracias.

Al otro día me levanté. Me bañé y me puse un vestido con encajes, pantis negras y un tomate. Agarré mi bolso y sin ganas partí a mi trabajo. No sabía si todo iba a ser como ayer, si el tipo que tiró el café lejos estaría… y por dios como deseo que no este allí. El bus paró en frente de mi trabajo, cosa que me hizo sentir mejor, ya que no tendría que caminar.

—Supe lo que pasó ayer — Dijo Stacie. _Bien, genial. _Puse una sonrisa bastante incomoda, desconforme con lo que me acaba de decir. — No sabía que había un tipo dentro de su oficina, no lo vi venir — Apoyó su mentón con la mano.

—yo tampoco Stacie, yo tampoco — Tratando de olvidar lo que había pasado, tomé unas fotografías y fui a dejarlas a la oficina del fotógrafo. Mandé algunos archivos al creativo de la empresa y posteriormente ordené la oficina de mi jefe que aún no llegaba. No había rastros del café, ni ninguna foto del tipo de ayer. Al parecer tenían mucha confianza. Salgo de la oficina, y me quedo un rato con Stacie, quien me habla de su futura luna de miel.

—QUIERO A TODOS EN LA SALA DE REUNIONES EN CINCO — Pongo mis ojos en blanco, miro a Stacie que me mira sin saber que pasa. Todos caminan en dirección a la sala. _¿Qué pasara?_ De pronto todos nos vemos ahí, mirando al jefe. A su lado hay una bandeja llena de copas y una champaña. _Oh, por lo menos es algo bueno. _

—Quiero presentarles a nuestro nuevo creativo y fotógrafo — La puerta se abre —Dougie Poynter —Levanto una ceja y la puerta se abre hasta atrás. Oh no, no es una buena noticia, para nada. El chico que ayer estuvo apunto de terminar con mi experiencia laboral ahora trabajará aquí. Me sentí un poco mas "cómoda" cuando vi que todas las chicas se derritieron al instante que lo vieron. No se si hoy o ayer se veía mas hermoso, hoy llevaba unos pantalones de traje ajustados, una polera en v color gris, y una chaqueta de cuero. Mis manos comenzaron a sudar, de nuevo.

—Stacie — dije en un tono demasiado bajo. La golpeé en el hombro.

—ah… — Todavía tenía la boca abierta.

—Este es el imbécil que tiró mi café por los techos — lo volví a mirar. Ahora tenía una copa de champagne en la mano. Un mesero me ofreció tomar, pero…_ ¿Para que brindar por algo que realmente no me interesa? _

Luego de que "brindaron" Dougie dio un pequeño discurso con una sonrisa fingida en su cara. Todos aplaudieron. Mi jefe parecía el más feliz, era como un juguete nuevo, lo abrazaba como si fuera su hijo, y no paraba de darle las gracias. La celebración terminó a eso de las 12, y yo esperaba mi próximo trabajo por hacer.

—Florence— Dijo mi jefe cuando todos salimos de aquella reunión — Necesito que vayas a preparar la nueva oficina del señor Poynter, y que sea rápido. Los papeles, su computador, un café y su contrato deben estar en su escritorio lo más pronto posible. — _Prefiero limpiar baños, si no le molesta. _Mi karma seguía rebotándome como en un espejo, y sentía que esto iba a continuar por el resto de mi experiencia laboral.

Quise hacer todo rápido, para no tener que topármelo. Casi corriendo partí a Starbucks, pidiendo un cappuccino con azúcar. Luego fui donde Stacie, agarré todos los papeles y fui a su oficina. No estaba.

Archivé todos los papeles, y aproveché de ver sus datos.

_**Nombre: Dougie Poynter.**_

_**Edad: 26 Años.**_

_**Profesión: Publicista/creativo/fotograf… **__La puerta se abrió. Cerré la carpeta rápidamente. Miré hacia atrás y me apoyé en el escritorio._

—Ahí están sus cosas— Bajé la vista. Dejando el café al lado del computador.

—Espero que esta vez tenga azúcar — Habló con un tono irónico. Comenzó a mirar sus propios cuadros, paseándose por la oficina.

—Por lo de ayer… creo que nunca se me olvidará —Volví a bajar la vista. Estaba bastante enojada como para darle explicaciones por lo de ayer, aun que… _¿Qué explicaciones debo darle?_

—creo que deberías pedirme disculpas. Estaba asqueroso — Su sonrisa se volvió un tanto arrepentida de haber dicho eso. Se apoyó en la mesa, revisando sus archivos.

— ¿Pedirle disculpas por casi conseguir que me despidieran? — Levanté una ceja. Oh no, creo que no debí haber dicho eso. Retrocedí un paso, y me apoyé en la puerta, agarrando la manilla.

— ¿yo? — Frunció el ceño — Creo que estoy por conseguirlo, primero el café sin azúcar y ahora este archivo manchado con cappuccino. Bien hecho —_ Mierda _— Podría llevarle esto a joe, pero no lo haré

— ¿Quieres que te agradezca por eso? — Reí irónicamente. Estaba muy nerviosa, cada vez me ponía más nerviosa y cada vez mis manos sudaban más.

—No — Habló indiferente, mirando su computador. Rodeé mi vista, y salí. Quería azotar la puerta, golpearla con mi puño pero no lo hice, ya que mi jefe me vio.

_**Natalie**_

—Oh dios, ¿Tan atrasada llegue? — Deje mi bolso en la bodega y volví donde estaba Steve. Personalmente amo trabajar en una tienda de discos, aunque detesto tener que levantarme a las ocho de la mañana todos los días

— Menos mal que nuestro jefe no está — Mi compañero de trabajo soltó una leve carcajada. No mucha gente entra a la tienda, debe ser por que como ahora puedes descargar todo por internet y por qué mas encima estamos situados en un lugar muy escondido en Londres.

—Hablando de gente insoportable, el otro día vi a Falyn ¿La recuerdas? — Me apoyé en la sección de discos "para fiestas" cruzándome de brazos, esperando la respuesta.

—Yo también la vi, dicen que luego de esa vez no salió nunca más de su casa — Volvió a reírse — Ella nunca me dio pena, de hecho me daba risa. Además, que se lo merecía — Dijo en tono cortante. Muchas personas comenzaron a entrar a la tienda, por lo que nuestra conversación se vio interrumpida.

—Eh… ¿Disculpa? — Alguien tocó repentinamente mi hombro, me di la media vuelta. Era un chico un poco mas alto que yo, tenía el pelo hasta el mentón, ojos marrones y una barba que lo hacía parecer mayor (lo cual lo hacía verse muy bien). Pestañeé varias veces, esperando que algo saliera de mi boca.

— ¿En qué te puedo a…ayudar? — Me volví a apoyar en aquella sección. El comenzó a mirar toda la tienda, en busca de algo obviamente. Froté mis manos, y miré a Steve quien estaba atendiendo a una pareja.

—Tienes algo de…— Al parecer se tomaba su tiempo para hablar, pero no me molestaba (que extraño) — ¿Death Cab? — Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

— ¡¿DEATH CAB?! — Mis ojos se abrieron hasta no poder más. Mis piernas comenzaron a temblar, oh dios y yo pensando que era de esos típicos tipos que venían por un CD con contenido fiestero en oferta. _Esto nunca me había pasado. _— ¿Te gusta Death Cab? — _Oh que pregunta más idiota, nunca me había comportado así. De hecho, me extraña que yo no le haya respondido mal. _

—Mucho… he estado en todas las tiendas de discos y no tienen nada de ellos — Dijo en tono de tristeza. Una sonrisa se me formó en la cara al sentirme comprendida.

—Me pasa lo mismo — Hice una mueca y traté de hablar lo mas pausada para que no se notara que era la mujer mas entusiasmada del universo — Aquí solo tenemos el codes and keys… si te sirve.

—Genial, algo es algo — Su cara se volvió como cuando te enteras de que tu banda favorita irá a tu ciudad, algo así. _Patéticamente no se como describir este momento. _— Lo llevo.

— ¿Algo más? — Me acerco a donde esta la caja mientras trato de introducir el código del CD.

—Suficiente, por ahora — Me entrega el dinero, mientras Steve me mira con cara de "oh no, has encontrado a tu alma gemela" . Cuento bien el vuelto, por que a cualquier equivocación se dará cuenta de que estoy mas que nerviosa.

—Que tengas un buen día — Digo entregándole la bolsa con el DVD dentro, mostrándole una sonrisa algo reprimida.

—Tu igual, gracias — Respondió a mi sonrisa y luego salió de la tienda.

—Creo que deberías decirle a nuestro jefe que compre más CDS — Dice Steve cerca de mi oído. Rodeo la vista y me cruzo de brazos. La verdad es que por primera vez en mi vida me alegro de tener trabajo. Sonrío por dentro, esperando que el vuelva (y que sea pronto).

_**II. **_

—Florence… tu desempeño en los últimos días ha sido desastroso — _¿Se podrán imaginar lo nerviosa que estoy al ver que me llamaron a una reunión urgente con mi jefe?_ Estaba sentada, un escritorio mantenía la distancia con mi jefe. Jugaba con mis manos por debajo y rezaba por que no dijera la palabra "despedida"

_Bien, estoy aquí en una reunión con mi jefe solamente por el capricho de un hombre que quería su café con tres cucharadas de azúcar. Por dios, ¿Y de esa manera llegó a ser tan exitoso? _

—Lo siento señor…

— ¿Hay algo que te preocupe o incomode? — Dice preguntando con total desinterés. _¿Le digo o no? ¿Y si le cuenta?_

—Sólo he tenido algunos problemas en casa. Quería pedirle disculpas por lo sucedido el Martes, con el señor Poynter — Suspiro — no volverá a pasar —Formo una sonrisa fingida y estoy un poco mas aliviada ya que la palabra "despedida" no ha sido pronunciada.

—Bien… —Hace una mueca — Al parecer no le has caído muy bien. Además de conversar eso contigo — Ordena algunos papeles y me los pasa — Te tengo otro trabajo, será más arduo pero te pagaré más. — _¡Podré pagarme el pasaje para ir a ver a mis amigos de estados unidos!_

— ¿Qué es señor? — Digo con total entusiasmo. Me aliso la falda y mi edad sale en su total resplandor gracias a mi exaltación.

—Serás la asistente personal del Señor Poynter, y quiero que hagas tu trabajo bien. Hay muchas agencias que lo quieren y yo he peleado mucho por tenerlo aquí — Suspira como si se hubiera esforzado mucho por obtener a este señor tan codiciado — Por favor Florence, hazlo bien.

Quería decirle _"¿Me está tomando el pelo? Hace una semana, casi fue despedida por ese hombre quien me trató mal. Más encima continua con su puta arrogancia y tratándome como si no valgo nada ¿Y ahora quiere que haga todo lo que el diga? Váyanse a la mierda, renuncio._

—Bien… — Respondo. Agarro los papeles que me pasó (que iban para Dougie) y con los ojos más que desorbitados me paro de la silla — Permiso — camino lentamente hacia la puerta, la cierro sin entender nada. Lo único que hago es golpear la pared haciendo sonar mis tacos mientras me dirigía a la oficina del señor tan codiciado.

— ¿Se puede? — Golpeo la puerta poniendo los ojos en blanco. Escucho como teclea mientras toma un sorbo de café. El responde con un "sí" — Ahí están sus papeles — Digo en un tono de cansancio extremo. Hago una mueca mientras espero su respuesta. Despega la vista del computador y habla

— ¿Te pasa algo? — Bajo la vista mientras busco las palabras correctas. _Que raro que me pregunte._

—Tendré que trabajar para ti — Evito su mirada mientras me rasco el cuello. El se muerde el labio mientras piensa que decir o hacer.

—Espera — Rápidamente arrastra la silla y se para, yéndose de la oficina. Yo me quedo ahí, hasta que escucho "¿Dónde esta Joe?" Alguien responde "En la entrada" Veo que rápidamente camina decidido hacia donde esta mi jefe. "_creo que no debí haberle dicho" _pensé.De manera muy ágil me pongo en la pared contraria a la entrada, para escuchar la conversación y explicarme el por que de su reacción.

—Te dije que no necesito a nadie — Dice alterado — a nadie — y lo primero que haces es mandarme a esa chica que apenas sabe de secretariado. — _Gracias. No sabía por que, pero este hombre sabía perfectamente como hacerme sentir como la mierda y con palabras precisas. _

—No entiendes… —Dice muy calmado mi jefe — Después de lo que te pasó no puedes andar haciendo negocios solo ni menos ir buscando papeles ni esas cosas — siento la pausa de mi jefe, pensando en sus palabras _¿Qué le habrá pasado? _— yo me encargaré de casi todas tus cosas, sólo encárgate de la parte creativa y Florence se encargará de tus papeles… por favor Dougie, trato de que todo sea mas relajado para ti, se que eres bueno

—Bien…—Oh la conversación terminó, corro al despacho y pongo en el mismo lugar donde el me vio por ultima vez. Me muerdo el labio cuando siento que pasa por al lado mío, sentándose rápidamente. Me pide que me siente.

— ¿Tienes algo donde anotar? — Me dice cerrando su notebook, une sus manos y me mira atentamente. Oh, estoy muy nerviosa.

—Ah… espera— Me reviso los bolsillos de la chaqueta rezando por tener una agenda, oh… no tengo. Le digo que aguarde, el responde poniendo los ojos en blanco. En treinta segundos ya estoy de vuelta sentada. — Dime.

—primero… ¿te gusta hacer esto? — Respondo con un "qué" mientras frunzo el ceño — Tener que ser mi asistente — Dice revisando los cajones para evitarme.

—No — En mi interior sabía que era la respuesta correcta. Pestañeé rápidamente, y bajé la vista. No quise ver su reacción. Comencé a acariciar la parte superior de la libreta, haciendo varios bosquejos en ella.

— ¿Entonces por que lo haces? — Dice en un tono demasiado pesado y arrogante. Quería tirarle la liberta en la cabeza, traerle otro café sin azúcar y mancharle todos sus archivos.

—Por la paga — hablo rápidamente, tratando de evitar cualquier explicación.

—Te comportas como una niña de 18 — Oh, ¿Ósea que piensa que soy mayor? ¿Tan vieja me veo? ¿Qué no ha revisado con la persona que va a trabajar? Rodeo la vista, haciéndome la enojada.

—Vine aquí a trabajar, no a que adivines mi edad — _17, tengo 17._


	2. Capitulo Dos: El rechazo

_**Natalie. **_

Una semana había pasado desde que vi al chico fan de death cab. Desde aquel día he escuchado todo el día aquella banda y escribiéndoles en twitter lo agradecida que estoy de que hagan música tan buena como para que encuentre a alguien tan hermoso como el en busca de uno de sus discos.

— ¿Podrías poner estos discos de Ryan Adams? Acaban de llegar — Ordenó mi jefe. Oh dios, amo mi trabajo. De manera muy feliz iba leyendo la lista de canciones de los CD'S que llevaba en mi mano hasta que alguien toca mi hombro.

— ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado para ver un disco de Ryan Adams en una tienda? — Y allí estaba el de nuevo, con una chaqueta de cuero, una camisa cuadrille, pitillos y bototos marrones, apoyado en la sección infantil.

—Apenas llego y ya tengo mi copia — Reí — Es asombroso, me encanta.

—A mí también — Suspiro — Lastima que no mucha gente lo conozca. Su cover de wonderwall es genial.

— ¿Sabías que Noel Gallagher lo llamó para felicitarlo por su cover? — Él es la única persona con la que puedo hablar de mis bandas favoritas, nadie en mi universidad sabe la existencia de aquellos grupos.

— ¿En serio? ¡Eso es genial! ¿Sabías que dará un concierto la próxima semana? — _Si lo sé, invítame. _Cuando termine de poner los CD'S me apoye en un gran bloque de madera donde estaban los casetes mientras lo escuchaba atentamente. Sabía que él estaba emocionado, no sé si más emocionado que yo, pero lo estaba.

—Sí, ya tengo mi entrada ¿Tu? — Oh dios, necesito que vaya. Me mordí el labio mientras esperaba la más ansiada respuesta. Puse un pie adelante para comenzar a balancearme, así mi ansiedad desaparecía por un rato.

—También — Sonrió. Por dentro daba vueltas y vueltas, mientras me imaginaba como sería estar escuchando a uno de mis cantantes favoritos junto a el — Oh, por cierto… — Agarró el cd — Lo llevo — Sonríe. Su sonrisa hacia que yo formara una mueca con mi boca, porque para ser sincera, todos los gestos que el hacía me hacían hiperventilar.

—Claro — Me entrega el disco y me sigue hacia donde estaba la caja, Steve me mira con cara de ansioso de enterarse de que hemos hablado tanto tiempo.

—Creo que vendré a comprar más seguido — Dice agarrando la bolsa mientras me sonríe — Te espero en el concierto, que estés bien — Me hace un gesto con la mano, mientras me derrito por dentro — y obviamente, gracias — Lentamente se aleja de mi vista, y yo ahí, con el corazón tumbado en la caja registradora.

Al otro día llegue a mi trabajo, pensando en cómo sería el primer día como la asistente del señor Poynter, rodee los ojos al pensarlo. Sentía un cierto odio hacia él, ya que cada día me sorprendía su arrogancia y su manera de tratar a las personas. Me daba mucha pena tener que aguantar a personas así por el dinero, pero sentía que defraudaría a mi padre si renuncio.

Diez cuarenta de la mañana, y yo acababa de llegar alisándome la falda, y acomodándome a la altura de los tacos, mientras miraba a Stacy quien no se despegaba del teléfono.

—Oh Florence, ahora que lo recuerdo. El señor Poynter te ha dejado esto — ¿Por qué no me lo ha entregado el? ¿Por qué tanta exclusividad? Fruncí el ceño, agarrando un sobre blanco. Me mordí el labio al ver la delicadeza de la escritura.

— ¿No sabes qué es? — Dije mientras trataba de adivinar qué era lo que había dentro. Di la vuelta al sobre al escuchar el "no" de mi compañera. Abrí el sobre y vi un pasaje, levanté la ceja. Era un vuelo a estados unidos. Maldito imbécil.

Corrí rápidamente, sin importar lo fuerte que se escuchaban mis tacos. Abrí la puerta de su despacho, y ahí estaba el… sentado inocentemente mientras leía unos emails. Me acerque al escritorio y dejándole bruscamente los pasajes encima.

—LA VERDAD ES QUE NO SE COMO MIERDA LLEGASTE A SER JEFE, DIME ¿QUÈ HE HECHO? ¿POR QUÈ TANTO INTERES EN QUE ME VAYA? ¿ES POR EL CAFÉ? QUE MIERDA TE OCURRE — dije llevándome las manos al pelo. El me miraba con los ojos más que abiertos, mientras escuchaba cada una de mis sublevadas palabras. Luego de que me callé, se mordió el labio y bajo la vista.

—Eso es lo que querías — Dijo con voz suave con un tono de rabia — Trabajas por unos pasajes, bueno ahí los tienes. Me los ha dado la empresa

—No quiero nada que venga de ti — Dije sin saber por qué rayos lo había hecho — ¿Qué ganas tú con que yo me vaya de aquí? Dímelo de una vez por todas, me estas cansando.

—solo eran unos pasajes

—ESOS PASAJES LOS COMPRASTE PARA QUE RENUNCIARA, Y LO SABES MUY BIEN ¿QUÈ PROBLEMA TIENES CONMIGO? QUE PROBLEMA TIENES CONMIGO POR FAVOR, ¿ES POR MI INEXPERIENCIA?, ¿POR QUE NISIQUIERA HE HECHO UN CURSO DE SECRETARIADO? ¿ESO ES LO QUE TE COMPLICA? DIME ALGO MALDITA SEA — Apoyé mis dos manos en la mesa, mientras el me escuchaba sin decirme nada. Sabía que él se sentía incómodo, arrepentido de haber hecho lo que hizo.

—Si no los quieres no los tomes, eso es todo — Hizo un gesto con las manos y luego se paró de la habitación — Necesito que organices mi cumpleaños, es este miércoles y espero que lo hagas bien… para que te suban un poco más el sueldo — se frota las manos dirigiéndose a la puerta — no le diré a nadie que me gritaste de esa manera. En mi mesa están todos los papeles para que puedas organizarlo, cuanta gente ira, donde será, la comida que debes comprar, etc. — Dice mirando el suelo — quiero que todo salga bien ¿Escuchaste? — Agarre los papeles sin decir nada, mirándolo a sus profundos ojos azules que emitían tantos sentimientos en una mirada, y sin decir nada salí de aquella pelea.


End file.
